Heroes: Into The Manyverse
by ConM01
Summary: Characters from many different worlds are brought together into a world they don't know. Together, they must find out why they have been brought here, and how to get back home. RATED M FOR FREQUENT STRONG LANGUAGE.,
1. Peter Parker

"Brooklyn, New York, 2019, Spider-Man swings through the city day and night, saving the man on the street every single day"

'I'm just gonna stop you there kid, don't you think that's a little self indulgent?'

'Y'know I'm just trying to be honest Mr Stark, and its just a work in progress at the moment y'know. I don't even know why you're making me do this, I get enough work from school'

Tony placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

'Trust me kid, it helps you think. Just have a read through mine, it'll give you some ideas'

He placed a copy of "_Tony Stark: __The Iron Man Behind The Iron Mask" _in Peter Parker's hand. He saw Peter read the title and try his best to choke back a laugh.

'I don't like it either but the publishers said "_Tony Stark: Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist" _wasn't catchy enough'

Peter smiled and put the book in his backpack.

'Come on, I've got to meet Pepper for dinner and I like you but not enough to leave you in here will all this expensive shit' he said, motioning to the t=numerous small gadgets and half finished prototypes dotted around his office.

He followed Stark out of his office, the large windows of the Avengers facility allowed the sun to shine across the whole room. In the corner, Nat and Clint were sparring each other. They were clearly on equal footing because the fight didn't seem to be going anywhere. In the middle of the room, the large green mass of Bruce Banner, newly mixed with the Hulk, sat talking to Scott Lang and Rhodey. They looked up, seeing Peter and Tony.

'Hey little man' Hulk shouted to him.

Peter hated when they called him that but he managed a polite wave in their direction before walking on alongside Tony. They reached the door where Happy was waiting next to a spotless, very expensive looking sports car that Tony got into.

'Keep your head up kid, it'll get better'

He closed the door and sped off down the long driveway. Peter looked out at New York on the horizon. The sun was starting to set and the orange sky silhouetted the skyline. He sighed and turned around, heading back inside.

In his room, he flopped down on the big bed. Rolling over, he saw the picture on his desk; he and Aunt May at the Stark Convention with Tony in the middle, arms round both of them. He missed her. Tony had been trying to help him for the last month, letting him live in the Avengers Compound but it hadn't eased the pain of losing his aunt to Norman Osborne aka The Green Goblin. Peter had gone after Norman, seeking revenge but Tony arrived at the last second. He arrested Osborne, telling Peter that revenge wasn't the way to deal with his loss. He knew Mr Stark was just trying to help but how could he know what Peter needed?

A noise distracted Peter from his thoughts. He sat up looking around the room. It sounded like a machine starting up. A loud humming filled his ears. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he jumped out of bed, pulling his mask on over his head. The sound seemed to be coming from below him. Creeping down the stairs, the sound got louder. A giant circular machine was spinning in the centre of one of the many large empty rooms in the facility. Peter stepped closer and saw that the floor of the machine seemed to be swirling and getting sucked down into a whirlpool.

He tried to back away. The other Avengers should know what this is, I'll just ask them to turn it off he thought. But he couldn't step away. It was dragging him towards it. His hands just couldn't stick to the floor. He was getting dragged into the machine. As his feet got sucked down into the spiral of the machine's floor he felt his stomach jolt and his heart stopped.

'Mr Stark!' he shouted. But it was too late. He was pulled down into the swirling mass of colours and then suddenly, he was gone.

The machine powered down, the whirring dying down and becoming silence once more.

Peter was flying now. Multi-coloured lights zooming past his head in a blur. Different shapes grew and shrank in front of his eyes, he seemed to be descending further and further into this crazy dimension. That's what it was, it must have been the quantum realm that Scott Lang had mentioned so many times. But he wasn't shrinking, at least, he didn't feel like he was.

It felt like he'd been falling for hours when an invisible force began to pull his feet to the right. The colours began to fly backwards as he was flung out of the quantum realm.


	2. The Doctor and Amy Pond

'RUN!'

The doctor grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her after him down one of the long corridors of the Dalek warship they were on. They hit a wall at the end of the corridor. They were trapped.

'EXTERMINATE!'

They heard a Dalek round the corner and saw it's bright blue eye staring right at them. Amy backed away and bumped into a wall where she felt a panel of it come loose. She turned and saw that she had pressed it in. A section of the wall flew open. She grabbed the Doctor and pulled him through the doorway that slammed shut behind them.

They were in a white-walled room with no doors or windows apart from a large circular gateway on the wall opposite from the pair. Inside the gate there seemed to be a whole mass of colours and shapes that were constantly spinning and changing.

'We're trapped Doctor'

'No there's always a way out' he began feeling the walls for another switch, Amy joining him.

They finished their search, finding nothing.

'Well at least we know that Dalek can't get in here' the Doctor said cheerily 'if it could we'd be dead by now'

'I appreciate your optimism but we're still stuck here'

'Yes well' the Doctor turned towards the large gate 'what do you reckon?'

'That looks dangerous'

'Yes but it might not be'

'Can you prove that?'

'Can you prove it's dangerous?'

She couldn't and they found themselves standing in front of the swirling kaleidoscope of colour. Amy grabbed the Doctors hand and gripped it tight. He looked at her and winked before jumping forward, pulling her in after him.

'GERONIMO!'


	3. Luna Lovegood

Luna Lovegood was bored. She was an hour into a double lesson in Professor Binns history of magic class. He had been droning on about untimely disappearances of wizards and witches the whole time and many of the class was either asleep or on the verge of being. She had been absent mindedly flicking through her history of magic textbook barely skimming the pages as she chewed on her wand tip. She sighed a long sigh and sat up in her chair. The last time she had fallen asleep in a lesson, she'd been left there and had to go to detention for a week for missing Snape's potions lesson. That was the problem with not having many friends, there was no one there to look out for you.

As she turned another page in her book, a picture stood out to her. It was a young, good looking wizard. Luna leaned in for a closer look.

'Hello' she whispered to the boy in the picture. He waved back, smiling a charming, white smile at her.

She bit the end of her wand.

'I wonder if you're still around' she said, giggling to herself.

She looked at the paragraph next to the picture and began to read it.

_Ernest Crampleton was a ministry worker who specialised in new spells._

_He was never very fond of apparating and so decided to try and invent a_

_spell that could transport the user. After many attempts, he finally gave a_

_public demonstration of the spell. A crowd of 2000 witches and wizards came_

_to see the spell in action. However, Ernest got rather overexcited and mispronounced_

_the spell so badly, he ended up disappearing into thin air which was, of course, his_

_intention. What was not his intention was his disappearance. After twenty, he was _

_pronounced dead. However, he was very much alive as he reappeared in the exact_

_spot in which he vanished one-hundred years later, telling tales of other worlds, _

_claiming to have only been gone for a month._

_The strange case of Ernest Crampleton has never been solved as he died a few days_

_after his reappearance on the tenth of May 1865 after eating an extremely poisonous_

_frog. This has led many historians to believe the man was insane and his stories_

_were dismissed as the ramblings of a madman. However, some still believe_

_him and have been investigating his case ever since._

'Oh well' she sighed.

Luna's eyes went back to the picture where the smiling boy waved his wand and was suddenly sucked up into a colourful swirl and then, suddenly, he was gone.

'Hard luck'

She noticed that the boy had dropped a bit of parchment. Upon closer inspection, she saw that a single word was written down on it.

_Movius_

'How on earth did he manage to mispronounce that?' she asked herself, but then she saw why. The ground where the boy had been stood was littered with bottles which, she suspected, had held some sort of alcohol.

She looked at the word once more before glancing up at Professor Binns who floated in front of his chalkboard, nose buried in the book he was reading from. He seemed to not even notice the class of sixth years in front of him that snored loudly, accompanying the drone of his voice.

'What the hell' she said to herself 'what could go wrong?'

She waved her wand, just as the boy had done and muttered the spell. Nothing happened for a second but then an invisible hand seemed to grab the top of her head and pull her upwards. Looking above her, she saw a swirling mass of colours. It seemed to be getting closer. She left her seat and flew upwards and, with a loud pop, she disappeared.

The class members all jerked awake, turning to see what the noise was before laying their heads back down on their desks again. Professor Binns seemed to notice none of this and droned on regardless.


	4. Dustin Henderson and Steve Harrington

'So this is it?' Steve Harrington gestured towards the large black mass of webs and pulsating lumps.

'Yes' Eleven nodded.

'Ok come on then guys we gotta go in there and get them'

Steve stepped through the portal and a wave of cold swept over him. Pulling the cloth that was round his neck up to cover his mouth, he turned and saw Dustin, El, and Mike appear through the wall behind him. El shivered and Mike held her tightly.

'So, where are we heading?' Dustin asked.

'I don't know' Steve replied, looking at the ground 'hey it looks like someone got dragged along the floor here'

'Well come on let's go get them' Dustin hitched up his backpack and began to follow the tracks with Steve by his side and the others following behind.

They walked for a long time, past many buildings they recognised, and some they didn't. The library, Max's house, Hess Farm. The trail led them on and on through the upside down until they reached the edge of Hawkins. There was the welcome sign and, bound to it, two bodies. It was them.

The group ran to them and began pulling the many vines off of them, finally freeing them. They laid them down on the ground.

'What do we do?' asked Dustin, who was starting to panic.

'I don't know' Steve replied, also panicking now.

Dustin began to pace up and down.

'Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit'

Suddenly Lucas gasped and his eyes flew open. He saw Steve kneeling down next to him and screamed, wailing his arms at him.

'Hey! Hey! It's us man, calm down'

He dropped down next to Max again, groaning and holding his side.

'What's up?' Steve asked.

'My ribs. I think something's broken' Lucas rolled over and saw Max, sitting up suddenly. He started shaking her.

'Max! Max! Can you hear me? Wake up!'

Her eyes blinked open and she coughed as she sat up, hugging Lucas.

'Great' said Steve, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve 'let's go. Come on'

Mike picked up Lucas, supporting him as he got to his feet as El grabbed Max's arm, pulling her to her feet. Lucas and Max managed to hobble forward with Mike and El's help. Slowly but surely, they began to retrace their steps, with Steve and Dustin behind them, looking out for danger, Steve swinging his trusty bat and Dustin poised with the wrist rocket.

A loud humming noise startled the group. It had been there all along they just hadn't noticed it until now. And no wonder, the noise was getting louder and was almost deafening now.

'You guys carry on' Steve shouted as he wheeled around, back to back with Dustin, they scanned their surroundings.

'Over there' Dustin pointed towards a round circle in the distance.

They cautiously headed towards it, the others turning now to see what was happening. As they edged closer, it became clear that the circle was really a mass of colours, all spiralling to one point.

'Ok it's not dangerous' said Dustin 'I think we should just go'

'Yeah I think you're right' Steve replied.

They took a step back, but they didn't move. It was pulling them in. The others ran over to them.

'No! Don't come any closer' Steve shouted 'it'll pull you in. Just find Hopper or someone and get those two some help' he motioned to Lucas and Max.

'Ok' Mike shouted back 'It looks like a portal, just try and find a way back. Radio us when you do'

And with that, Steve and Dustin's feet joined the swirling colours and just like that, they were gone.

'Shit'


End file.
